plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Noir Lime
Noir Lime is a Protagonist and hero in the Plazma Burst series. Noir Lime was the main ally in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, and was introduced to Plazma Burst 2 in the last levels of the game. Noir Lime is the sixth teammate encountered, after the two Civil Security Lites from Level 6, Proxy andthe two hidden Android SLC-56s from Level 37. Noir Lime was sent back in time along with the Marine to correct the course of events. He reunited with his teammate and was able to make it to the next time machine that ended the second game. There are now two new skins for him: a blue and red version of his armor. Origin Noir Lime was one of the two soldiers sent into the past in the first Plazma Burst game, while the other one was the Protagonist. Their main mission was to change the course of history by correcting a problem, possibly having something to do with Correction 9, in order to restore humans' freedom from slavery. Unfortunately, Noir Lime was injured by Robot Omega at the end of the f PB:FTP game, and was carried to an emergency ship. It is not known how he was healed, but he travelled back to Earth to meet his old partner, the Marine. Noir Lime returned to Earth on a Falkonian Ship which ended up crashing, leaving him in critical condition. He was then revived by the Protagonist or Proxy, and continued with them to the time machine. His notable weapons are the Minigun C-02m, Pistol, the Plasmagun CS-Bloom, the Drone Gun CS-Virus, and the Ray Gun C-01y. In the first game, Noir Lime carried a smaller, submachine gun that resembled the Minigun. This weapon shared many characteristics with the Minigun, including bullet appearance, and was replaced by the larger and more powerful Minigun. Trivia *He's the only playable charcter whos actual voice is never heard. He can be heard speaking in PB:FTP, but his voice sounds fake and robotic. *Noir Lime has what appears to be the letter F on the side of his helmet and his shoulder. This symbol is also visible at the side of the magazine of his weapon, the Mini Gun. What it stands for is unknown, but may be "France" as Noir Lime's name is French, it could be assumed he might be French and all his notable weapons are french made. However, this is also seen on the Heavy Battlesuit and the Sniper Rifle CS-YipeeKiYay. *Noir Lime features a red and a blue version of his armor. *Oddly enough, his first name, Noir, is French for black and Lime is a shade of green. This probably refers to the color of his armor and are the colors for the Civil Security Ghost. *In the first game, he uses an SMG. While in Plazma Burst 2, he uses a MiniGun. Both could the same weapon in different versions. *Oddly, he won't say a phrase when he spots an enemy. *In Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, when shot, he sounds like a girl. *Noir Lime's skins are often used by Clan leaders, Clans high ranked people, or Clan Generals,as well as numerous other players. *Noir Lime speaks the quote "Forward to the past!" right before entering the portal, which may be * a reference to the title of the first game which was Plazma Burst: orward To The Past. This could possibly mean that they have reached forward to acheive what the Marine and Noir Lime were about to finish in the first game. *He is the default character for Red/Blue games if you don't change your character. *It is speculated that he was healed somehow on the planet where he lay dying. *He is the only protagonist that can't buy weapons or upgrade them. *He is the most powerful of the 3 main heroes and has 800 HP. That's more than the Heavy Battlesuit for the hero, even though he is much lighter. His armor used to be much weaker in PB:FTP but l *ooks a little bit different in PB2. *Noir Lime now has a sound, when being shot or taking damage. *Noir Lime's armor has become much more diffferent in Plazma Burst 2, such as the helm *et, for example. *Noir Lime is also known as a Rebel in some Custom Maps because if his armor appearance and his powerful weapon: the minigun. *It is unknown why Noir Lime has the Minigun, and not the SMG. It could be that the Minigun is the SMG. but in a different look, and shape. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past Category:Characters Category:Single Player Category:Protagonists Category:Skins Category:Multiplayer Category:Campaign